Jack
Appearance Jack stands at a height of five feet, ten inches, a little over the usual height of an average male. Despite how lanky Jack may seem, he is actually quite muscular and strong for his age, especially when it comes to endurance. His obsidian black hair is kept at mid-length. Jack's other noticeable features are his chilling blue eyes that seem to be stuck at a serious state. Jack tends to gravitate towards darker shades of clothing, however, he is a big fan of blue and red. Jack is pale, though in reality, he will get a tan every now and then from staying outside so often. Jack does have a fashion sense due to his mother's constant pestering of his poor choice of clothing, which in the long run benefited him. Jack doesn't dress like usual players in Sword Art Online. His attire consists of casual, relaxing clothes that you would find common in reality. Jack has no need for armor or weapons to be constantly equipped on himself since he takes on jobs inside of Towns and other various Safe Zones. The only time you will see Jack with a weapon is when he is going out to gain some extra money or level up just a smidge when the Frontliners advance to the next Floor. While he is prowling around with his identity hidden, Jack typically wears a midnight blue cloak. His face is hidden by a stark white mask, however, his eyes are still visible. He takes care to change his eye color to green through the use of in-game Skills. Underneath his dark cloth, Jack has a curved sword sheathed at his side. He has various daggers stowed away in case of emergency close quarters combat too. Personality Jack seems to be a charismatic and charming individual. He enjoys making conversation with others and doesn't hesitate to compliment when the moment is around. Jack's carefree and optimistic personality sticks out from most players around him, which makes him a favorite for some players. Unlike the general population of the 'dark and moody bad boys' that inhabit Sword Art Online, Jack tends to look to the brighter side of things often and proves that light can still exist in a dark world. Unfortunately, Jack can't seem to get a fair grasp of things that have serious notes attatched to them because of his happy-go-lucky attitude. Jack also seems to let many things slip his mind as well, which leads people to presume that he has short term memory. The careless boy still seems to have a nice and soothing touch to him however, which still makes him loveable in the bitter end. Most people also know that Jack can't stand the thought of death or despair, which is one of the main reasons why the boy retired from his job on the frontlines. But past this facade lies a man that does whatever he believes is necessary. Jack has taken his acting so seriously that he has lost most of his true identity. Though he still emotes, Jack worries often about not understanding who he really is or what he's even meant for. Background Jack hardly shares anything about his real life to others, but speaks often about his past in Sword Art Online. It's generally known that Jack was once a "Fearless Frontliner" as he likes to call it, the boy speaking fondly of the days where he would roam free with battle-hardened warriors and knights that would gladly soak up damage for the 'squishier' units. Jack admired the strength and determination of the Frontliners and strived to be like them. Jack used to be a light-weight warrior that looked for the opening in an enemy to rush in and deal lots of burst damage while being relatively squishy. Many players decided to call him 'Assassin' just for simplicity. Jack would hide behind his tankier comrades and only contribute to damaging the enemies dealing the most damage to them, which was usually either the Floor Boss, or a mass cluster of mobs. Jack would usually either backstab or just assist in any way he possibly could. Around the seventh Floor, Jack finally quit the Frontlines, his reason being that he felt quite useless up at the front with the stronger and braver players, almost like an obligation. Through his own rationalization, Jack knew that if he stay up at the front, players may die trying to protect him because of his lack of skill and how little defenses he had in possesion. After this, Jack 'retired' from the Frontlines and began to permenantly stay in the Towns, only moving out to gain experience and levels after the Floor had been cleared. To keep himself busy, Jack takes up a plethora of jobs, never intending to make long-term investments into any of them. Each Floor, he seems to change his job, unable to find one that trully suits his tastes. The kind player continues to work diligently in the Towns to support the Frontliners in any way he can however, contributing to the fairly large amount of other players that chose to walk the same path as him. Weapons and Equipment 'Throwing Daggers: '''A projectile weapon that is thrown often. Jack will typically use this to keep pressure from range or score bonus damage when able to. '''Gauntlets: '''Though they help with blocking attacks, they are surprisingly efficient at pounding faces in. Jack uses this weapon for surprise defenses or whenever he's forced into close quarters combat. '''Double Edged Daggers: '''Typically Jack's weapon of choice. He prefers to use this weapon against foes that challenge him with martial arts or any type of hand to hand combat. It's also handy for sneak attacks. Abilities Sword Art Online (SAO) * 'Level: '90 * 'HP: '''18500 Skills * One-Handed Dagger '''Assassinate (1-hit move) - '''A powerful move that can strike at it's full potential only when it strikes from behind the enemy. The attack itself deals around 60% damage to a regular target, which can be lessened slightly if the user has heavy armor. Though this attack is usually meant to pierce through most armors. '''Silence (1-hit move) - '''Another attack that begins from behind. When Jack is behind an enemy and this skill is used, he will move for their throat from behind before slashing through their throat expertly. This can cause a heavy bleeding effect on the target if their throat is successfully slit. '''Quickdraw (1-hit move) - '''Jack reaches for his dagger at his side an flashes it out at an unbelievably high speed. It deals decent damage and is usually hard to predict when Jack will use this attack due to the fact that his clothes usually cover his double edged daggers sheathed at his side. Quote Trivia Category:Player Category:SAO Character